Trauma XD
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Sasuke era um garoto alegre, amante de doces, cerejeiras e desenhos animados. Foi então que ocorreu aquele trauma o.O [Não, não é drama. XD É comédia mesmo o] UA Provável oneshot


Hanna- Yo XD Bem, essa idéia veio absolutamente do nada o.O Eu acho que vai ser um one-shot. XD'

Haku- We! \o\ Então, aqui eu só vou ser o contra-regra, né? n.n –com camiseta de contra-regra, junto com o Deidara.-

Deidara- \o\ -comemorando também e nem sabe porque-

Hanna- Não fiquem felizes, pq eu também já tive idéias sobre versões da infância dos dois XD

Haku- Só se forem versões muito alternativas. XD

Deidara- É, porque não dá pra fazer comédia com a nossa infância! XD'

Hanna- E por acaso daria pra fazer com a do Sasuke? -.-

Sasuke- hm? o.o Ah não. Eu vou ser o protagonista de novo? .-.'

Hanna- Hai XP E, eu gostaria de fazer mais capítulos com a infância de outros personagens... n.n E... ué? Cadê os três? o-o'

Naruto- Tão chorando no canto escuro. oo'

Hanna- ... ¬¬'

_Itálico- pensamento_

Normal- Fala normal. XD

(Ah, Sasuke tem 6 anos nessa fic. Já a idade dos outros, acho que vocês conseguem calcular oO)

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Trauma**

Uchiha Sasuke era uma criança absolutamente normal. Bem... Não TÃO normal... Ele era tão alegre, adorava tanto flores de cerejeira, animais fofos, doces e desenhos infantis que parecia ser um pouco desregulado. (Isso pra não falar retardado .-.)

Lá estava ele, correndo em volta de uma grande árvore de cerejeira que se encontrava no jardim de sua mansão. Com um legítimo sorriso de baka, ele fugia de seu aniki, Itachi. Que por Sasuke era considerado o melhor aniki do mundo.

Não, apesar de estar com o cabelo cor-de-rosa, Itachi não era gay. Pelo menos ele afirmava isso, ¬¬ mesmo tendo uma amizade colorida com um garoto tão desregulado quanto seu irmão, o garoto se chamava Tobi.

-Sasuke, seu desgraçado! Pode ter certeza que você terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa! –Itachi estava furioso pelo fato de seu irmão mais novo ter se aproveitado do momento em que ele dormia para pintar seu cabelo de rosa com algum spray vagabundo. E tudo porque Sasuke era completamente fascinado pelo cor-de-rosa das flores de cerejeira, achando assim que seu aniki ficaria muito mais sugoi se ficasse com o cabelo igual as flores.

-Hehehehehe! \o/ Itachi nii-san finamente resolveu brincar de pega-pega comigo! \o\

-E se eu te pegar pode ter certeza que você vai se arrepender! \ò.ó\

-Olha só como os dois se dão bem. n.n –A mãe dos dois olhava para os garotos com um largo sorriso.

-...Aquilo que o Itachi ta carregando não é a sua faca de cozinha? Oo' –O marido olhava assustado.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke passeava alegremente pela rua. Adorava sair com seu aniki, isso porque Itachi mal se importava em vigiar o garoto, o que dava liberdade total ao pequeno de fazer o que quisesse.

-Kukukuku... Que garotinho mais kawaii! –Acho que pela risada já dá pra saber quem é, né? XD

-Nossa! O Michael Jackson:3

-Não sou o Michael Jackson! O.o

-o.o Então é o irmão gêmeo dele?

- ...¬¬' Meu nome é Orochimaru. n.n Eu já notei que você é um garoto MUITO inteligente e amigável, então, porque não vem comigo para comer alguns doces? n.n

-Tipo quais? –Os olhos do pequeno brilharam.

-Língua de cobra. º-º

-Não é língua de sogra? o.O

-...Er, claro. oo' Eu só me confundi. ¦D

-Então, quero sim! \n.n/

-Sasuke mas que diabos você...? o.o Meu Deus! Orochimaru! OoO -Itachi paralisou ao ver seu temido e duvidável professor, Orochimaru.

-Aniki conhece o pôser (não sei se é assim que se escreve -.-) do Michael Jackson? o.O

-Ita-chan! Ele é seu irmãozinho? Não é a toa que é kawaii que nem você! n.n

Itachi abraçou Sasuke, tremendo. Orochimaru começou a se aproximar dos dois com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto.

-ZABUZA-SAN! FOI ELE QUE TENTOU ME LEVAR PRA TAL CAVERNA! O.Ó/ -Um garoto que deveria ter aproximadamente a idade de Sasuke surgiu do meio da esquina, apontando para Orochimaru.

-Ah, foi ele, Haku? ò.ó –Zabuza surgiu em seguida, estalando os dedos.

-OoO'

-Aniki, porque o moço ta batendo no Orochimaru? o.o' –Antes que pudesse ter resposta, Itachi puxou Sasuke para bem longe dali.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke estava sentado, assistindo tv, pois era hora do seu programa favorito: As aventuras do coelho caolho. (Hanna- Inventei isso agora, nem sei se existe! oO)

Na tv, um coelho muito estranho apareceu. Ele pulava enquanto fazia uma dança muito non-sense. Sasuke imitava enquanto cantava a música que tocava no fundo. No episódio, o coelho falava sobre a importância da confiança, onde um amigo seu, a raposa sonsa estava para cair de uma grande árvore, e teve que confiar no coelho caolho para poder sair ileso de tal situação.

Sasuke se emocionou com a atitude dos dois.

No dia seguinte, ele voltava do mercado, levando consigo um pacote de balas de caramelo. Foi então que ouviu um grito. Aproximou-se de onde veio o som, e achou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e que possuía um "ar" estranhamente parecido com o de uma raposa. O garoto estava preso no topo de uma árvore (olha só que coincidência mais tosca ¬¬), nas mãos ele tinha uma kunai. Provavelmente estava brincando quando a kunai foi parar no topo da árvore, e o menino resolveu busca-la.

-Você está bem? o.o

-EU ESTOU PRESO NO TOPO DE UMA ÁRVORE! XD SE ISSO JÁ NÃO SERVIR COMO RESPOSTA, ENTÃO PREPARESSE PARA UMA RESPOSTA REPLETA DE SARCASMO! Ò.Ó- O garoto estava indignado com uma pergunta tão idiota.

-Nossa oo' Não se preocupe, eu vou ajuda-lo! \o/ -Ele fez uma pose tosca num estilo "Power Rangers".

-QUE?! OoO PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VAI PROCURAR OS BOMBEIROS, A POLÍCIA, UM ADULTO!

-Mas eu consigo te salvar! o.ò

-Não consegue, você é uma criança que nem eu! XD'

-Mas o coelho caolho conseguiu!

-... Coelh..? o.ô' VOCÊ ASSISTE AO COELHO CAOLHO?! 8D –Os olhos do loiro brilharam de emoção.

-Hai! \o\ Você também?

-Não perco um episódio! \o/ (Hanna- Omg, juntei dos malucos o.o Deidara- Peraí, vocês estão falando do coelho caolho? 8D Haku- Eu adoro esse desenho! Hanna- o-o')

-Então confie em mim que sairemos dessa juntos! \o/ Quando eu falar 3, pule!

-Ok!

-1... 2... 3!

Dois meses depois, Sasuke finalmente pode tirar o gesso de suas duas pernas quebradas. Bem, ao menos ele ganhou um amigo... XD' O loiro Naruto Uzumaki.

Tudo parecia ótimo na vida de Sasuke. Até que, um dia ele foi a um parque muito conhecido por ser repleto de belas e frondosas Cerejeiras. Ele ia lá com o objetivo de colher uma muda da árvore para pôr no seu quarto. Afinal, as belas Cerejeiras cor-de-rosa eram sua maior paixão. (Hanna- Sim, eu sei que as flores de cerejeira não são só cor-de-rosa, mas vamos nos limitar a essa cor XD) Chegando lá, o garoto admira as flores, antes de cumprir seu objetivo. Foi então que ele se deu conta da garota que chegava ao seu lado. O cabelo dela era cor-de-rosa, e seus olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ela olhava para Sasuke com um grande sorriso.

-Olá! O que está fazendo?

-Colhendo uma muda de Cerejeira. oo'

-Você gosta dessas flores? nn

-Gosto sim, são minhas flores preferidas.

-Sério?! Minhas também! \o/

-...

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. E o seu?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Seu nome é muito bonito. n.n Fiquei tão feliz ao saber que você gosta das Cerejeiras a ponto de vir aqui colher uma muda! –Sasuke não conseguia acreditar o quanto o jeito de agir daquela garota era irritante. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas começava a querer manter uma boa distância dela.

-...Obrigado.

-Nee, você gosta de doce? n.n –Ela ofereceu uma bala de caramelo para ele- São as minhas balas preferidas!

-o.o' _A mesma que a minha!_

-Não quer? ó.ò Bem, então... Você gosta de ver desenho? O meu preferido é o Coelho Caolho!

-O.O' _O mesmo que o meu!_

-Er... Sasuke-kun? o.ô Ah, já entendi, você não gosta de falar, né? Ah! Sabia de uma coisa? O meu nome: Sakura, significa Cerejeira! Isso porque a mamãe disse que eu sou que nem flores de cerejeira!

-OoO –Sasuke paralisou.

-Sasuke-kun? O.o' Sasuke-kun? …An, eu preciso ir… n.n''' Até outro dia. –Antes de ir embora, ela dá um beijo na bochecha do ainda paralisado garoto.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá, com um olhar frio e penetrante, mesmo que ainda meio desligado do mundo exterior. Seu aniki, que agora Sasuke chamava somente de Itachi, estava no telefone, falando com a mãe que se encontrava no trabalho. Itachi parecia confuso e um tanto desesperado enquanto relatava:

-Não mãe! Eu realmente não entendo! Eu só sei que ele entrou em casa falando que nunca mais queria ver desenho, comer doces, e principalmente chegar perto de outra árvore de Cerejeira enquanto vivesse!

**Fim XD (?)**

Hanna- Eu sei que ficou extremamente tosco, mas tive uma vontade desesperadora de postar isso! XD E como eu disse, eu gostaria de fazer outros capítulos sobre a infância de outros personagens, claro que tudo em UA. Mas ainda não tenho certeza. .-. De qualquer forma, agradeço a quem leu e não pensou que eu não regulo bem da cabeça. XD'


End file.
